


How to Love

by MyShipsAreCanon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Feelings Realization, First Crush, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipsAreCanon/pseuds/MyShipsAreCanon
Summary: He doesn't really know how he never noticed how utterly in love he was with Kim Wonpil.~a small drabble for me to practise writing inner thoughts and for you to hopefully enjoy  :)





	How to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small thing, I wrote in between voting for our favourite superband :)
> 
> Also hero if you're reading this, hope you like it. I loved your short drabble ;)

His long, slender fingers gliding over the keys like water, his concentrated face and pretty long lashes on closed eyes fanning over his cheeks, Sungjin must admit that he's never seen someone so good looking while only practising. But on stage, Wonpil was even more beautiful. His whole presence was mesmerizing and whenever they got ready to go on a stage for yet another amazing show together with their perfect MyDay, Sungjin found himself staring at the other male.

Wonpil always looked so focussed as he tried to calm his never quietening nerves. Sungjin was never a man of many words but he wanted to reassure the man that he was going to do great out there, that their fans were going to love it so much, no matter if he lost himself in the music with his eyes closed or if he danced a funny dance behind his keyboard.

Younghyun had seen Sungjins gaze on their younger band member on many occasions but it had taken until their break that he confronted his leader about it. Not in a direct way, he wanted him to realise his obvious feelings on his own. So, after a nice meal he asked the elder for a small advice and of course Sungjin was happy to help. After a white lie about songwriting and needing inspiration for the emotions he wanted to portray, he asked what he really wanted to know.

"Sungjin hyung, can I ask what love is to you?"

It takes the elder a bit to answer but his answer sends a satisfied smile onto Younghyun's face. It had gone exactly how he wanted.

"Love is… when you notice all these small things not everyone sees. When you find all their weird quirks adorable and just have the urge to hold them close and keep them safe. Love is hard to put into words."

His voice had gotten noticeably slower and quieter, as he realised that the feeling he just described was exactly what he felt whenever he was in close distance to their wonderful, loving member Wonpil. But instead of fear or any negative feelings he felt himself smile. He always knew that he felt different for the younger than for the other members and knowing it was love that he felt, made him incredibly happy.

In highschool, he had often been labelled as the cold, weird dude with little friends. Some girls had whispered that he didn't even know what love was and they pitied his future significant other in silence.

But he promised himself, if Wonpil was willing, he would be the best partner to exist, like the younger deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Did I write it in an understandable way? I still struggle with writing inner thoughts in a way I'm happy with, but as they say, practise makes perfect.
> 
> Hope you liked it and if not, please tell me what I should change to make it more enjoyable. I live for feedback :)  
> Love F. ♡


End file.
